warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire and Ice/Chapter 15
Chapter description :Fireheart is at the shoreline, a tom is seen investigating Fireheart's scent, but gives up interest. Fireheart sees Silverstream's head in the surface of the river, through the bracken he is hiding in. He tastes the air, nervous about the other two cats. He glances back at the she-cat swimming through the water. Fireheart realizes this could be a trap, but his concern about Graystripe makes him stay. :Silverstream hisses at him stating that she can smell him. The two other RiverClan cats are revealed to be Stonefur and Shadepaw. Fireheart still believes it is a trap. Silverstream states she wouldn't let anything happen to Graystripe's best friend. Fireheart creeps slowly from his hiding place, and Silverstream asks him what he was doing here. Fireheart replies that he was looking for her. Silverstream flicks her ears and asks if Graystripe's cough had gotten worse. :Annoyed by her concern, Fireheart says that Graystripe is fine but won't be if he continues to see her. Silverstream says she won't let anything bad happen to Graystripe. Fireheart asks her what she could do to protect him, and she says because she is a Clan leader's daughter. Fireheart asks her if that gives her the power to control Crookedstar's warriors and that she was hardly more than an apprentice. She says he was, too. Fireheart frantically tries to reason with her, but Silverstream tells Fireheart that she loves Graystripe - and she can't stop seeing him. :Fireheart can't feel any sympathy, and Silverstream, now defiant again, tells Fireheart that her Clan is starving - their kits cry because their mothers have no milk, and their elders are dying from the lack of decent prey. Fireheart is shocked, and points out that they have the river. Silverstream informs Fireheart that it wasn't enough - that Twolegs have built a camp downstream. She says that they have scared the fish away, and the damage that they've done to the forest means woodland prey is harder to find. And understanding spills into Fireheart - he realizes that Silverstream wasn't slim, she was skinny, and he finally gets why they didn't want WindClan to come home. Fireheart asks if Graystripe knows, and she confirms. :The ThunderClan warrior brushes off her concern, and says that she still needs to stop seeing Graystripe. Silverstream refuses, asking how their love can do any harm. The patrol makes a noise, and Silverstream tells Fireheart to leave. As Fireheart goes back to camp, he catches himself thinking about his kittypet sister, Princess, and he realizes that Graystripe isn't the only one with divided loyalties. When he gets back to camp, he brings Yellowfang, the ThunderClan medicine cat, a mouse, and Yellowfang asks him to get the kit she was treating to eat their medicine. :Yellowfang reveals to Fireheart that Bluestar has whitecough. Fireheart tries to reassure him - and her, by saying that whitecough isn't that serious, but Yellowfang disagrees, telling him that it came on very quickly and affected her badly. Fireheart sees the fear in Yellowfang's eyes - and realizes, that if Bluestar loses this life, she would have only one more life left. Characters Major *Graystripe }} Minor *Whitestorm *Yellowfang *Speckletail's Kit }} Mentioned *Shadepaw *Bluestar *Frostfur *Crookedstar }} Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 15nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 15es:Fuego y hielo/Capítulo 15 Category:Fire and Ice Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc